Of Elemental Stars
by Pentacular
Summary: Finally A New Fic! Ok, so This fic is about Isaac Saving Elemental Stars and stuff, plot is very much like Trials of Destiny (I'm sorry Triad Orion)


Chapter 1: Vale  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Golden Sun or any of the Characters.  
  
A/N: Oh yeah! Just remember that this ficcy is a PG-13, and don't forget it for future chapters! Also a couple things you may want to note, this fic is NOT humorous and actually has a little bit of a plot (not to offend you GS humour fic authors, in fact I'd like to make a humour fic, but personally, I suck at humour)  
  
Homeless Clown: DOH!  
  
And don't forget, this is an informative chapter so if you already know like most of the plot you won't really have to hang around, just stay for the italics! The italics tell you the plan!  
  
And yet another thing, my chapters won't be coming zoom - zoom - zoom so don't really expect too much development until like 2-3 weeks (for God's sake I'm have school!!).  
  
Happy Reading! ^_^  
  
Inside the inner sanctum, a plot was being arranged to destroy all the adepts in the world. As the Vale Elders conversed about numerous possibilities on brining death to all Adepts, a mysterious figure stepped into their conversation. "I have a plan Elders of Vale, but I will only tell you this plan if you give me permission to use it." "A plan to destroy the Adepts? This I must hear!" Says the Leader Elder (not the Great Healer) "Alright. My plan is to gather an Adept of each element: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Dark, and Time. By this plan, I will gather the Adepts on one destined place to be sacrificed in according to an Ancient Legend, which tells of an incredible way to destroy all the Adepts of the world!" "Oh really? Do tell." Says another Elder. "The legend goes that when 2 Adepts of every element gather in the true Sol Sanctum (the one after all traps are set), and a magical chant is said amongst the listening Adepts, The secrets of Alchemy will be revealed and the Adepts of the world will have sacrificed themselves in doing so!" "What are you getting at?" Said an Elder who was on the negative side of this plan. "What I am saying is that I shall lead an Adept, who I think is fit for the job, into the plan of destroying his own kind! Ha Ha Ha!" "Who will you use then? There are nearly adepts anywhere around Vale! How will you be able to choose? Only the Elderly do not have Psynergy, only because they are too weak to master it." Says an Elder who definitely didn't like where the conversation was going. "Won't this also mean the destruction of Mt. Aleph? The mountain has been with us for centuries, we cannot just let it be destroyed in front of our eyes!" "I agree with my fellow Elder. I do not want to lose Mt. Aleph either. Is there another alternative?" Says the Leader Elder. "Hmmmm. Yes there is. The ritual can only be done in Psynergy harbouring landmarks, so in order for the plan to still work out is if we make the ritual on one of the Lighthouses of Alchemy. The Mercury, which is in Imil. The Venus, which is near Laviero. The Jupiter, which is in Hesperia. The Mars, Which is in Megma. The Light, which is in Heaven. The Dark, which is in Hell. And the Time, which is in Lemeuria. So altogether, we have 7 chances to create the ritual. That's a lot of chances, so it shouldn't be a problem." "You still haven't answered our question. Who is to take part in this perilous journey?" The Elder asked questioningly. The Mysterious Person smirked, and slowly said:  
  
"Isaac Venus"  
  
*********************(Start of Boring Section)********************************************  
  
It was a beautiful summer day in July. Birds were singing, children were chanting and chasing about, fishes were splashing, and the air was whistling. Nothing could have been more peaceful on that day. But little did the townspeople know, the plan for the ultimate destruction of all Adepts has already been made and confirmed, and Isaac Venus was the key. He was the 'chosen one' told in legends where one would retrieve all the elemental stars if ever they were stolen or misplaced, and that 'one' was he. Isaac Venus. In fact, Isaac Venus on this very day was outside, lying down on the grass near Garet's House, waiting for Garet with his friend Jenna. Garet Mars is Isaac's best and personal friend. They've known each other for years, nearly since they were born, which was about 16 to 17 years. They've also studied Psynergy together. They've decided to work on Psynergy ever since Isaac's dad, Kyle Venus, died. Along with Kyle, Jenna Sun's parents also died, leaving herself with her brother. Jenna Sun is also one of Isaac's best friends. She may be stubborn at times but still is one heck of a friend. Also a thing to note is that Jenna also started studying Psynergy about three years ago. So now that you know the gang (for now), you must be thinking, how did Isaac's father, and Jenna's parents all pass away? Well, it all happened three years ago, when Isaac, Garet, and Jenna were still 14 and haven't developed any Psynergy yet. A large and mysterious storm occurred. And this 'storm' triggered an effect. This effect was a humongous boulder that shook of Mt. Aleph and came down the waterfall, crashing into Jenna's house, and ripping it in half. But the whole reason why Jenna's parents and Isaac's Father were down at Jenna's house was because they were trying to save Jenna's brother, Felix. Felix is a Venus Adept who already has some Psynergy but usually relies on strength to get the job done. As well as Isaac, Garet and Jenna, Felix also started studying Psynergy about three years ago. Of course, Felix is older than all of them () and so he can get the hang of Psynergy a bit easier than all of the others and so making him the 'big brother' in the group. Although he was the 'big brother', he didn't really hang out with the gang a lot because he had other friends, which were the more suitable age to talk with. So anyway, let's get on with our plot!  
  
************************(End of Boring Section)*****************************************  
  
It was a sunny morning in Vale when Isaac, along with Garet and Jenna, went to Kraden's house for their lesson. Isaac was the first to reach Kraden's doorstep and knock on the door. First knock, no answer. Second knock, still no answer. Third knock, "CAN'T AN OLD MAN GET SOME REST??? YEESH!!!" "Oh sorry Kraden! I was just worried that something happened to you!" "*gasp* Isaac is that you?!" "Yup! Along with Garet and Jenna. Um if you don't mind, may you please let us in?" "Oh of course! Where are my manners?! Please come in!" As Kraden opened the old wooden door, three Adepts came rushing in (Isaac, Garet, Jenna). "Sorry for keeping all of you. I was taking a little nap upstairs. Now let's talk about today's lesson!" Kraden said, ligning up his glasses "Yes let's!" exclaimed all three teenagers. "Ah teenagers and their everlasting energy! I wonder where they get it. Anyway, today we are going to travel to the best source of Alchemy in all of Vale, and maybe even the world! That is Sol Sanctum!" "But the Elders would never let us past the entrance!" said Garet. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll be able to sneak past them without them noticing! Now let's make haste, we can't take all day!" Kraden said excitedly. "But first, we need a leader. Who wants to be the volunteer?" "I'm a bit curious Kraden," said Jenna in a suspicious tone. "Why are you so eager to take us to Mt. Aleph?" "Ummm.to study of course! Ah.and to work on our Psynergy! Yes can't forget that! Yes.yes.yes. So anyway, who's gonna be our leader?" "Pick me Kraden!" yelled Garet. "That'll be the day." Said Jenna in a wisper so that only Isaac could hear. Isaac chuckled. At that moment, you could almost see Kraden's right eye glint a bit as he smiled slyly. "How 'bout you Isaac?" "Nah, I'm not much of a leader." "Yeah c'mon Kraden let me be the leader!!!" cried Garet. "It's okay, you don't have to have leadership skills to be the leader for this quest Isaac. Anyway it'll be fun!" "Whadd'ya mean this quest!?" Jenna asked, again suspicious. "Um.never mind that. Isaac, enough talk, you're our leader" Kraden said seriously. "Awwwww man!" whined Garet.  
  
So as our newly assembled party heads off to Mt. Aleph, they seal their fate of becoming saviours of Adepts over the world!  
  
A/N: Okay, so kind of an awkward start there but at least it has a better start than any of the other fics I wrote (I hope!). I can't believe I've finally finished! It took me like three weeks to finish this, like whoa what happened there? So plz review and I think I need to update my profile on FFN. See ya! ^_^  
  
~ Helicopter Pilot ~ 


End file.
